


The Idiot

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [13]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cara still likes to help, Din can protect himself, F/M, omega!din, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din looks at Greef as if to say ‘Are you seeing this shit?’
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Greef Karga & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: Movies





	The Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I have been struggling to write these past few weeks, hopefully you guys like this one.

Din and Greef sat at a booth, the kid was sleeping next to Din. The two men watched as Cara beat another fighter up, “I still don’t know why I allowed the fights to happen in here.” Greef sighs as he sips his drink.

“Because people will come to your cantina to watch her kick anyone's ass.” Din answers, looking at Greef, “It’s great mealtime entertainment.”

“You don’t have to kiss her ass you know, she can’t hear you.” Greef grumbles a bit.

“I’m not, I’m stating facts, it’s a bonus that we are mates.” He says, the grin could be heard in his voice.

It had been five years since he shared his heat with her and she had proved herself time and time again that she was worthy to be his mate...He knew she was already. 

She had saved his life and the kids life several times over the years, by the time his next heat hit, he asked for her to bond with him. They had bonded and spoke the Riduurok, she had added some of her culture in as well, they both cried that day.

Greef was silently looking between Din and Cara finally speaking up after a moment, “So why did you trust her?” He asks.

Din looks at him and settles back against the booth, “It felt…...right….I knew she would respect my creed…” He trails off a bit and looks back at her, “I can’t explain it, but I knew she was the one person I could trust with my life.” He says after a long pause.

He looks at Greef once more, “And you didn’t hear it from me…she’s just as sappy as I am, if not more so.” He says, grinning as Greefs eyebrows raise in surprise. 

“I didn’t hear a word.” Greef finally says, shaking his head a bit.

Greef spent the next hour watching both Din and Cara, noticing how relaxed Din was now, compared to when they first met. The kid was much happier as well, definitely getting spoiled rotten by his parents.

He’s drawn out of his thoughts as another bounty hunter comes over to the table and sets a drink in front of Din, who stares at the drink and then at the man, “Um..can we help you?” Greef asks.

“I just wanted to buy a drink for the best hunter in the guild, I heard a rumor that you are also an omega.” He says, pulling a chair over and sitting down.

Din sighs loudly, “First of all, I did not ask for a drink, second, I did not invite you to sit down, third, I’m already bonded.” Din says, the relaxed tone was replaced by a sharper one.

The man holds his hands up, “No need to get snippy, nothing wrong with getting to know you.” He says, leaning on the table a bit.

Greef can practically hear Dins eyebrow raise.

Din leans back in his booth a bit, almost looking relaxed, “Well, when you put it that way.” He says, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

This idiot did not hear the sarcasm.

“Exactly, so your mate is not here with you? Feel like he should keep close to someone like you.”

Din looks at Greef as if to say ‘Are you seeing this shit?’ Greef just shrugs a bit.

“And how do you know my mate isn’t near? And why do you think I need a mate to protect me?” Din asks, his tone dropping into a low growl. “Trust me when I say this, you do not want her to come over here.” He says.

The man looked a little wary for half a second, before smiling once more, “I’m sure I could handle her.” He says.

Greef snorts into his drink and masks it with a cough.

“Yeah...that's what they all say.” Din replies, “But I can handle my own problems too...So with that said, please leave me alone.” Din turns to face Greef.

Greef watches as the man grabs Din’s shoulder, hears Din’s sigh before the man is slammed into the table, his arm twisted behind his back. Greef didn’t even see Din get up, but he was standing, holding the hunters arm at a painful angle.

“Just because I am an Omega does not mean I am weak, get the fuck away from me before I let my mate finish you off. She won’t be so nice.” He growls.

When the man struggles Din bends the arm a bit more, “Okay! Okay!” The man howls and Din lets him go.

He goes to strike Din, before he can land the hit an elbow slams into his collarbone from behind, knocking him to the ground. “He said get lost.” Cara snarls, “Now get lost.” 

The idiot finally takes their advice and scurries off, Cara makes sure he leaves before touching her forehead to Dins. “You just love getting into trouble.” She purrs.

“You would be bored if I behaved.” Din replies.

“Your son is awake.” Greef finally says, noticing the little one was sitting up from where he was curled up in Din’s cloak.

“Why can’t you sleep through shit like that on the crest?” Din asks as he scoops him up. 

Cara chuckles and tosses the untouched drink out before settling in the booth, Din scooting in close to her. 

Greef sighed a bit, wondering how his life ended up this strange...He blames Din.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have ideas, you can leave them in comments or message me on tumblr: thekeeperofbabyyoda   
> You can just message to say hi, leave ideas/prompts or we can brainstorm some stories, also chatting about Din and Cara is welcome as well.


End file.
